Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil I
Die Föderation startet mit ihren Alliierten zusammen eine Großoffensive gegen das Dominion. Kira, Garak und Damar errichten unterdessen eine neue Rebellion auf Cardassia Prime und in den Feuerhöhlen auf Bajor beginnen Kai Winn und Dukat die Pah-Geister zu befreien. Zusammenfassung :...Fortsetzung Teaser Fünf Uhr. In seinem Bett wacht Dr. Bashir auf. Plötzlich bewegt sich etwas hinter ihm. Es ist Dax. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass sie aufstehen müssen, denn ein großer Tag steht bevor. Er meint, dass es eine große Nacht war und nun weiß er endlich, wie weit die Flecken der Trill wirklich gehen. Er will dieses Geheimnis aber für sich behalten und nicht wie so viele Andere mit Chief O'Brien teilen. Dann müssen beide aber wirklich aufstehen, werden sie doch auf der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] erwartet. Julian gesteht Ezri, dass er sie liebt und dass es für ihn das furchtbar währe, würde er sie im anstehenden Kampf verlieren. Beide versprechen sich, lebend zurückzukehren. Miles macht sich derweil auch schon bereit. Keiko umsorgt unterdessen Kirayoshi. Der Junge hat am nächsten Tag einen Check-up und der Chief stellt sicher, dass alles während seiner Abwesenheit einwandfrei funktioniert. Seine Frau meint, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Unterdessen schaut sich Molly das Modell von Alamo an. Ihr Vater bitte sie es nicht zu berühren, doch sie meint, sie darf das, denn sie lässt ihren Vater ja auch mit ihrem Spielzeug spielen. Doch Miles meint, dass es als Modell nicht als Spielzeug gilt und Keiko schlägt ihm vor, es an ein Museum zu geben. Doch der Mann überlegt es eher dem Doktor zu überlassen. Als er Julian erwähnt, erkundigt sich seine Frau, ob er dem schon von dem Angebot der Sternenflotte erzählt hat. Doch der Chief fand noch nicht den Richtigen Zeitpunkt dazu. Er verspricht seiner Familie aber, dass sie, sobald der Krieg beendet ist, zurück zur Erde gehen. In dem gemeinsamen Quartier kümmert sich Benjamin um seine Frau. Ihr ist es morgens übel und ihm Mann meint, dass dies spätestens nach 3 Monaten aufhört. Für sie ist dies nur ein schwacher Trost. Sie möchte aber ein Versprechen von ihrem Mann. Er soll heil wieder zurückkehren. Natürlich verspricht er es ihr. Dann muss sie sich wieder übergeben. In diesem Moment kommt Jake in das Quartier. Er möchte seinen Vater zur Defiant begleiten. Dann erkundigt er sich nach Kasidy und die meint, dass es ihr nicht all zu gut geht. Jake wundert sich, weshalb die Frau keine Medikamente nimmt, doch Benjamin sagt, dass sie dies nur im Notfall tun will. Da Kasidy sich Sorgen um ihren Mann macht und dies ihre Übelkeit nur noch verschlimmert, sagt sie, er soll nun gehen, aber schnell wieder zurückkommen. Auch Worf macht sich auf zur Defiant. Odo gesellt sich zu ihm. Der Klingone hofft, dass Colonel Kira wohlauf ist, wenn sie Cardassia erreichen. Er erntet Zustimmung von dem Formwandler. Nachdem alle auf dem Schiff eingetroffen sind, meint der Captain, dass man nun versucht, den Krieg zu beenden. Er befiehlt Fähnrich Nog, Kurs auf Cardassia zu setzen. Der tut dies und gemeinsam mit der großen Flotte an Schiffen, machen sie sich auf den Weg in den Kampf. Akt I: Die Rebellion lebt Auf Cardassia berichtet Weyoun der Gründerin, dass die Invasionsflotte Deep Space 9 nun verlassen hat. Sie werden erst am nächsten Abend an der Grenze zum Dominiongebiet erwartet. Mit dem Zitieren des Mottos der Jem'Hadar - "Zu siegen heißt Leben" - und sie ist froh, dass die Breen damit übereinstimmen, denn nun sind diese Worte mehr als sonst von Bedeutung. Nur eine der beiden Flotten wird den Kampf überstehen. Diese Schlacht wird den Krieg entscheiden. Als Ansporn verspricht sie den Breen Romulus und um sie zufrieden zu stellen auch die Erde. Da kommt Legat Broca herein und bringt ein beunruhigendes Gerücht vor. Damar soll noch am Leben sein. Weyoun bezweifelt dies, da sowohl sein Schiff, als auch seine Rebellenstützpunkte zerstört wurden. Doch da die Leiche des Mannes nie gefunden wurde, ist die Gründerin skeptisch. Broca berichtet weiter, dass sich Damar sogar auf Cardassia Prime aufhalten soll. Die Gründerin gibt dem Cardassianer der Befehl, Damar zu beseitigen. Er verspricht, dass dies sofort geschehen wird. Auf den Straßen Cardassias werden Damar und Garak von zwei Jem'Hadar gestoppt. Garak versucht die Beiden davon zu überzeugen, dass es sich um eine Verwechslung handelt. Doch die Beiden lassen sich nicht beirren. Sie wollen Garak erschießen und Damar mitnehmen. In diesem Moment taucht ein Breen auf. Leider verstehen die Jem'Hadar ihn nicht und dann erschießt der Breen die Beiden Soldaten. Dann nimmt der Breen den Helm ab. Es ist Kira. Die Cardassianer beschweren sich, dass sie nicht im Versteck ist, denn es ist zu gefährlich für eine Bajoranerin auf dem Planeten. Doch sie gibt an, dass sie wenigstens einen Helm trägt und empfiehlt Damar auch einen zu tragen. Um weitere Schwierigkeiten zu vermeiden, geben sie vor, dass die Cardassianer die Gefangenen von Kira sind. Zurück im Versteck berichten die Beiden, dass ein einstimmiger Beschluss gefasst wurde. Am nächsten Tag will man die Arbeiten auf Cardassia einstellen. Dadurch will man erreichen, dass die Flotte des Dominion von jeglicher Bodenunterstützung abgeschnitten ist und so der Invasionsflotte alleine gegenübersteht. Dazu sollen, Energie-, Kommunikations- und Transporteinrichtungen von den Aufständen betroffen sein. Um für eine Stärkung zu sorgen, bringt Mila den Dreien etwas zu Essen. Sie berichtet, dass Garak sich schon als kleiner Junge immer in Schwierigkeiten brachte und dass sie sich damals um ihn kümmerte. Sie ist froh, dass sich seine damals schändlichen Eigenschaften nun zu Tugenden entwickelt haben. Akt II: Schwere Wege Während sich die Flotte der Föderation, Klingonen und Romulaner auf dem Weg zur Schlacht machen, führt die Defiant letzte Checks durch. Nog gibt an, dass sich das neue Schiff nicht so gut fliegen lässt, wie ihre Vorgängerin. Das neue Schiff ist etwas schwerfelliger. Aus diesem Grund lässt der Chief die Crew im Maschinenraum weitere Einstellungen vornehmen. Da Bashir schon die ganze Zeit lächelt, meint Miles, dass der Doktor dies nicht übertreiben soll, schließlich ist er nicht der Erste, der sich verliebt. Ezri erkundigt sich unterdessen, ob die Tatsache mit Julian und ihr Worf nicht verärgert. Doch der nimmt die Tatsache unerwartet humorvoll auf. Dann fängt O'Brien an, Julian zu erzählen, dass sich etwas verändern muss. Julian dachte sich das schon und ist bereit, das Alamo-Modell in sein Quartier zu holen. Doch der Chief redet nicht davon. Allerdings überlegt er es sich dann anders und entscheidet sich, seinem Freund noch nichts von seinen Plänen zu erzählen. Odo ist unterdessen besorgt wegen Kira. Sisko spricht ihn darauf an. Er meint, dass auch er sich wünschte, sie währe da. Der Formwandler meint, dass es ihm schon reichen würde, wenn er wüsste, es geht ihr gut. Sisko macht ihm Mut und ist sich sicher, dass Kira weiß, wie man überlebt. Beides sind sich über eines im Klaren. Der Krieg muss enden. In dem Moment meldet sich die Prophetin in der Gestalt von Sarah bei Benjamin. Sie meint, dass seine Aufgabe bald vollendet ist. Er darf nicht zögern. Das Ende seiner Reise liegt nicht vor ihm, sondern hinter ihm. Nachdem die Vision vorbei ist, berichtet er dies seiner Crew. Allerdings weiß er nicht, was sie bedeutet. Auf Bajor studiert Kai Winn immer noch das Buch des Kosst Amojan. Endlich kommt der mittlerweile wieder sehende Dukat zu ihr. Aber auch wenn die Pah-Geister ihm verziehen haben, so kann sie es nicht, denn er ist und bleibt ein Kriegsverbrecher. Sie bereut, dass sie ihn je in ihr Bett lies. Aber trotz allem teilt sie ihm mit, dass sie nun weiß, wie man die Pah-Geister befreit. Doch der einzige Grund, weshalb sie dies noch nicht erledigt hat, ist die Tatsache, dass sie für dieses Unternehmen die Hilfe des Mannes braucht. Er ist bereit sie zu unterstützen, um den Pah-Geistern den rechtmäßigen Platz im himmlischen Tempel zu verschaffen. Um den Abgesandten der Propheten will er sich selbst kümmern. Quark besucht unterdessen Vic Fontaine's Lounge. Zusammen mit Vic spielt er Karten. Doch ihm liegen die Spiele nicht. Deshalb schlägt der dass beide Tongo spielen. Doch dies ist für Vic nicht möglich, da es dies 1962 in Las Vegas noch nicht gab und der Ort zeitspezifisch ist. Der Ferengi berichtet, dass er nur deshalb in der Holosuite ist, weil seine Bar zur Zeit zu wenige Gäste hat. Durch den Krieg sind alle weg. Er sorgt sich innerlich um seine Freunde, auch wenn er dies nicht zugeben will. Er hofft, dass Nog und die Anderen heil zurückkommen. Dann wird Vic von Ginger abgeholt und lässt Quark zurück. Mittlerweile befinden sich Winn und Dukat in den Feuerhöhlen. Die Kai muss sich immer wieder ausruhen, was zu weiteren Spannungen zwischen den Beiden führt. Dann meint Dukat, dass er sich während der Besetzung nie die Zeit genommen hatte, die Feuerhöhlen zu erkunden. Doch Winn interessieren seine Anekdoten aus der Zeit nicht. Sie verbietet ihm außerdem, sie mit Adami anzureden. Danach machen sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Akt III: Der Kampf beginnt Auf Cardassia fordern die Breen, dass sie zukünftig die forderste Linie im Kampfverband des Dominion stellen, doch die Gründerin lehnt dies ab. Um die Moral der Jem'Hadar nicht zu schwächen, gestattet sie es lediglich, dass die Breen nun Seite an Seite in vorderster Linie mit den Jem'Hadar stehen. Währendessen macht Weyoun eine Entdeckung. Das Zentrum der Verteidigung ihres Verbandes ist zu schlecht gerüstet. Er schlägt vor, Verstärkung zu schicken. Doch in dem Moment, in dem er dies tun will, fällt der Strom im Hauptquartier aus. Es gelingt ihnen die Notenergie einzuschalten. Doch die Langstreckenkommunikation ist ausgefallen. Weyoun gelingt es nicht, die Streitkräfte zu erreichen. Die Gründerin will wissen, was das Problem ist und Borca, der hinzueilt meint, es war Sabotage. Es ist ihnen klar, dass Damar dahintersteckt. Doch der Cardassianer macht eine weitere beunruhigende Meldung. Die Rebellen sind nun keine Soldaten mehr, sondern einfache Zivilisten. Die Gründerin ist erbost. Da kommt der Vorta mit einer Idee. Da das Volk sich gegen das Dominion auflehnt, sollte, so Weyoun, auch das Volk dafür bestraft werden. Der in die Ecke getriebene Broca stimmt dem Vorschlag zu. Weyoun soll sich sofort darum kümmern. Im Keller in Milas Haus warten Damar, Garak und Kira darauf, wie lange das Dominion braucht, um die Energie wiederherzustellen. Damar denkt, dass die Botschaft für das Dominion deutlich ist. Er hofft, dass es zu einem Chaos auf der Straße führt. Kira meint unterdessen, dass sie nun nicht aufhören sollen, sonder weitermachen müssen. Sie müssen nun den Feind noch härter treffen. Damar bedankt sich schon jetzt bei Kira. Ihm ist bewusst, dass die Revolution ohne sie niemals erfolgreich gewesen währe. Dann geht das Licht wieder an. Nach über 26 Minuten. Sie hören sich an, was das Dominion dazu sagt und sind erschüttert. Weyoun teilt mit, dass man die Terroraktionen nicht dulden wird. Deshalb wird das cardassianische Volk für jede Aktion die Konsequenzen zu tragen haben. Als erstes wurde Lakarian City vollständig zerstört. Es gibt keine Überlebenden. Der Vorta droht an, dass für jede weiter Aktion eine weitere Stadt der Cardassianer zerstört wird. Die Rebellen sind entsetzt, doch nun gibt es nur noch eine Option. Die Bajoranerin schlägt vor, das Hauptquartier des Dominion anzugreifen. Doch leider kennt Damar keinen weg hinein, ohne ein gültiges Sicherheitsprotokoll. Aus diesem Grund will Garak Sprengstoff auftreiben. Doch Mila hält es für Selbstmord, kann die Drei allerdings nicht umstimmen. Auf der Defiant meldet Ezri, dass Kanzler Martok mit Admiral Ross und und Sisko sprechen will. Der Klingone prophezeit einen großen Sieg und verspricht, danach ein Fass Blutwein mit den Beiden auf Cardassia Prime zu leeren. Dann ist es so weit. Der Feindkontakt steht bevor. Der Kampf tobt heftig. Auf beiden Seiten gibt es erste Verluste. Geschickt manövriert Nog die neue Defiant durch die feindlichen Linien. Man verfolgt ein Schiff der Breen. Allerdings gelingt es Worf nicht, das Ziel zu erfallsen. Dann Treffer auf der Defiant. Zwei Jem'Hadar-Schiffe nähern sich von hinten. Nog fliegt einen engen Looping und setzt sich hinter die Schiffe. Es gelingt ihnen, eines davon abzuschießen. Dabei verliert er zwar das Breen-Schiff, aber es ist noch genug Auswahl vorhanden. Im Keller auf Cardassia sind die Rebellen dabei, den Angriff auf das Hauptquartier des Dominion vorzubereiten. Da klingelt es an der Tür. Mila will nachschauen. Kira, Damar und Garak verstecken sich derweil. Als die Cardassianerin die Tür öffnet, stehen einige Jem'Hadar und Cardassianer vor der Tür. Nachdem die Rückkehr der Frau schon einige Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, machen sich die Rebllen sorge. Plötzlich fällt Mila die Treppe zum Keller herunter. Garak rennt zu ihr, als ein kleiner Metallgegenstand die Treppe herunterrollt. Kira erkennt das sofort und warnt Garak. Sie selbst und Damar ducken sich weg, als der Gegenstand explodiert. Garak wird zurückgeworfen. Kira versucht unterdessen ihren Phaser zu erreichen, doch ein Fuß stellt sich auf ihren Arm. Ein Jem'Hadar hebt sie auf. Die Schiffe der Allianz aus Sternenflotte, Klingonen und Romulanern fliegen immer weiter Angriffe auf die Gegner. Dabei werden viele feindliche, aber auch eigene Schiffe zerstört. Einige der Jem'Hadar-Schiffe rammen unterdessen absichtlich ihre Gegner. Die Defiant fliegt unterdessen in mitten der feindlichen Schiffe Angriffsflüge, verfolgt von drei Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjägern. Mittlerweile ist O'Brien an der Schulter verletzt und Bashir kümmert sich um ihn. Nun kommt der Chief mit der Sprache raus. Er erzählt dem Doktor, dass er Deep Space 9 verlassen wird, um zurück zur Erde zu gehen, um an der Akademie der Sternenflotte zu unterrichten. Da meldet Admiral Ross, dass das romulanische Flagschiff zerstört wurde und die Linie der Alliierten zusammenbricht. Sisko will ihnen mit Angriffsflügel 64 und 65 zur Hilfe eilen. Unterdessen planen Martok und Ross, die viel zu schwach besetzte Mitte der Gegner anzugreifen. Die Gründerin wird auf Cardassia Prime unterdessen ungeduldig. Sie will die Kommunikation zu der Schlacht wieder hergestellt haben und ist über die lange Zeit des Wartens sehr verärgert. Unterdessen bringt Broca eine gute Nachricht. Damar wurde endlich gefangen genommen. Weyoun möchte ihn in das Hauptquartier bringen lassen, doch die Gründerin fordert, dass Damar und auch Kira und Garak sofort exekutiert werden sollen. Akt IV: Rückzug nach Cardassia Der Befehl zur Exekution geht sofort an die Jem'Hadar. Sie lassen die Rebellen aufstehen, um sie dann zu erschießen. Es werden keine letzten Worte gestattet. Dann legen die Jem'Hadar an. Der Erste gibt den Befehl die Waffen schussbereit zu machen und dann fallen zwei Schüsse. Die Cardassianer, die mit den Jem'Hadar gekommen waren eröffnen das Feuer und die beiden Jem'Hadar, die auf die Rebellen zielen fallen tot um. Dem Ersten gelingt es einen der Cardassianer zu erschießen, bevor auch er getroffen wird. Gemeinsam mit dem neuen Verbündeten, überlegen Damar, Kira und Garak die nächsten Schritte. Es sieht unterdessen nicht all zu gut für die Allianz der Föderation, Klingonen und Romulaner aus. Die Schilde der Defiant sind nur noch bei 60% und Bashir muss den Chief mitnehmen, um ihn auf der Krankenstation zu behandeln. Sisko fordert Unterstützung für sein Schiff durch die Angriffsjäger, doch die sind selbst dabei sich zu verteidigen. Deshalb soll Nog die Defiant nun aus dem hart umkämpften Bereich fliegen. Doch plötzlich kommt unerwartete Hilfe. Ein Schiff nach dem Anderen wird hinter der Defiant zerstört. Von den Cardassianern. Genau zur richtigen Zeit. Nun gewinnt die neu geformte Allianz allmählich die Oberhand. Sisko gibt Befehl, Kurs auf das Zentrum der Linien zu nehmen, um durchzubrechen. Auf Cardassia Prime funktioniert die Kommunikation zu den Streitkräften unterdessen wieder. Doch was Weyoun da sieht, kann er nicht glauben. Die Cardassianer haben die Seiten geweckselt. Sofort werden alle Kräfte des Dominion nach Cardassia Prime zurückbeordert, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass sie vollkommen umzingelt sind. Als weitern Befehl gibt die Gründerin aus, dass alle Cardassianer getötet werden sollen. Jeder einzelne. Auch Broca, der beteuert, loyal zu sein, soll hingerichtet werden. Weyoun erhält den Auftrag sofort mit der Vernichtung des Spezies anzufangen. Auf der Defiant meldet Worf, dass sich die Breen und Jem'Hadar nach Cardassia Prime zurückziehen. Unterdessen wollen Martok und Admiral Ross mit Sisko reden. Wieder überlegt der Admiral, die Feinde auf unbegrenzte Zeit auf dem Planeten einzusperren, doch Martok und Sisko wissen um die Gefährlichkeit des Dominions und dass sie sofort wieder aufrüsten und früher oder später wieder angreifen würden. Sie sind für einen weiteren Angriff. Doch Ross meint, dass schon ein Drittel der eigenen Flotte zerstört wurde. Martok will kämpfen, dass der Tod der eigenen Leute nicht umsonst war. Auch Sisko meint, dass man nun eine einmalige Chance hat, den Krieg endgültig zu beenden. Er geht nach Cardassia. Auf Bajor erreichen Winn und Dukat ihr Ziel. Eine riesige Höhle. Doch Dukat ist enttäuscht, hatte er doch erwartet, Feuer zu sehen. Und die Kai will ihn nicht enttäuschen. Deshalb öffnet sie ihr Buch und ließt daraus vor. Als sie damit fertig ist, erscheint ein hell loderndes Feuer vor den Beiden. Dukat ist sichtlich beeindruckt. Die Rebellen befinden sich immer noch im Keller des Hauses, in dem Mila lebte. Da die Jem'Hadar nun damit beginnen, alle Häuser der Stadt zu zerstören, müssen sie sofort aufbrechen. Ihr Plan ist, den Wechselbalg gefangen zu nehmen. Sie verlassen das Haus. Nur Garak bleibt noch etwas länger. Kira holt ihn und er meint, dass er sich eigentlich immer darauf gefreut hatte, in dem Haus wieder zu wohnen, doch nun wird es gleich zerstört. Die Bajoranerin meint darauf hin, dass er für ein neues Cardassia kämpfen soll, doch er hat einen besseren Grund: Rache. In den Feuerhöhlen wirft Winn ihren Mantel der Kai von sich. Sie meint, sie fühlt sich endlich frei. Frei von den Propheten. Dann geht sie auf Dukat zu und küsst ihn. Dann bringt er ihr das Buch wieder, auf dass sie die Pah-Geister rufen kann. Sie liest erneut aus dem Buch. Derweil befindet sich die Flotte um die Föderation auf dem Weg nach Cardassia Prime. Sisko fordert einen Bericht von Bashir und befiehlt ihm, niemanden länger auf der Krankenstation zu belassen, wie nötig. Nog lobt unterdessen das neue Schiff. Ezri gibt unterdessen an, dass sie lieber auf Risa währe. Odo berichtet unterdessen, dass das Dominion damit angefangen hat, cardassianische Städte zu zerstören und dort Millionen Cardassianer sterben. Unterdessen nähern sie sich dem Verteidigungsparameter des Dominion. Der Captain lässt sich die Lage zeigen. Dann sehen sie es. Der ganze Orbit um Cardassia ist mit Schiffen der Breen, Jem'Hadar und mit orbitalen Waffenplattformen gespickt. :Fortsetzung folgt... Hintergrundinformationen * Dies ist der neunte Teil des zehnteiligen Finales von Deep Space 9. * Winn und Dukal befinden sich sehr lange Zeit in den Feuerhöhlen. Sie betreten sie noch bevor der erste Schuss im Krieg fällt und erst nach der Abschiedsfeier für Worf, Odo und O'Brien stößt Sisko dazu. Wenn man die Zeitangabe von Weyoun, dass die Invasionsflotte 1,5 Tage bis zum ersten Kampfgebiet braucht, vergehen in der Zwischenzeit gut eine Woche, bis Sisko eintrifft. * In Lakarian City auf Cardassia Prime werden zwei Millionen Männer, Frauen und Kinder innerhalb von Sekunden vom Dominion getötet als Antwort auf die jüngsten Terroraktionen. * Bestimmte Szenen aus der Schlacht um Cardassia wurden aus "Zu den Waffen!", "Tränen der Propheten", "Ein kühner Plan", "Im Angesicht des Bösen" und "Sieg oder Niederlage" aus Kostengründen wiederverwendet. Die Szene, in der einige Klingonen quer durch ein explodierendes Schiff der Klingonen fliegen, stammt aus , als das Schiff der Duras-Schwestern zerstört wird. * Im englischen Original gibt es eine Anspielung auf die Filmreihe "Zurück in die Zukunft", als der Chief von Dr. Bashir behandelt wird, erwähnt er den "warp matrix flux capacitor". In der deutschen Version ging diese Anspielung leider verloren. Hier übersetzte man das Gerät mit "Warpmatrixflusskondensator". In der Episode will O'Brien an der Sternenflottenakademie den Unterschied zwischen einem Warpmatrixflusskondensator und einem selbstdichtenden Schaftbolzen, einem Gegenstand, von dem er selbst nicht weiß, wofür es gebraucht wird ( ) lehren. * Der Name Ekoor wird nur im Skript zur Episode erwähnt. * Der erste Kampf der Schlacht um Cardassia fordert auf der Defiant drei Tote und acht Verletzte, darunter vier kritisch. * Für den entscheidenden Kampf der Schlacht um Cardassia stehen der Defiant nur 45 Quantentorpedos zur Verfügung. Dialogzitate *'Kasidy' (als Jake sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigt): "Berichte über meinen Tod waren übertrieben, aber des öftern war ich nahe dran." *'Sisko': "Fähnrich, ich glaube sie kennen den Weg nach Cardassia." Nog: "Ich liege ganz sicher nicht falsch, wenn ich dem Schiff folge, das vor uns ist." *'Weyoun' (nachdem die Gründerin den Breen die Erde verspricht): "Ich hatte da wohl den völlig falschen Eindruck, dass alle Territorien der Föderation unter meine Zuständigkeit fallen würden. Einschließlich der Erde." Gründerin: "Und das werden sie auch." Weyoun: "Aber sie haben sie den Breen versprochen." Gründerin: "Wenn es sein müsste, würde ich den Breen sogar den ganzen Alpha-Quadranten versprechen, wenn ich dadurch diesen Krieg gewinnen würde." Weyoun: "Oh, es ist schon faszinierend, wie weise die Gründerin in allen Dingen ist. *'Dax': "Und du bist ganz sicher nicht verärgert?" Worf: "Wieso sollte ich verärgert sein? Ich habe dich die ganzen letzten vier Wochen gedrängt, dem Doktor zu sagen, was du für ihn empfindest." Dax: "Also, jetzt da er weiß, was ich fühle…" Worf: "Freue ich mich für dich." Dax: "Ich bin erleichtert." Worf: "Aber ich bin fest entschlossen ihn umzubringen." Dax: "Das ist nur ein Witz?" Worf: "Und Jadzia sagte, ich hätte keinen Sinn für Humor." *'Odo': "Dieser Krieg, Captain, er muss enden." Sisko: "Und das wird er. Schon bald. Auf die eine oder andere weise." *'Dukat': "Um Benjamin Sisko, da mach dir mal keine Sorgen, werde ich mich kümmern. Und zwar alleine." Winn: "Vorausgesetzt er überlebt die Invasion von Cardassia." Dukat: "Oh, er wird überleben. Aber ich verspreche dir, er wird sich wünschen, er hätte nicht." *'Damar': "Wir dürfen erst ruhen, wenn Cardassia frei ist." (zu Kira) "Und wenn es so weit ist, werden wir ihnen dafür danken müssen. Währen sie nicht gewesen, währe diese Revolution in den Kinderschuhen stecken geblieben." Garak: "Ironie des Schicksals, nicht wahr? Der Retter von Cardassia, eine ehemalige bajoranische Terroristin." *'Ekoor' (nachdem die Jem'Hadar, die Damar, Kira und Garak erschießen sollten tot sind): "Das ist für Lakaria City." *'Odo': "Die Cardassianer, sie greifen die anderen Dominion-Schiffe an." *'Martok': "Meine Freunde, es werden Lieder über diesen Tag gesungen werden." *'Winn' (liest aus dem Buch des Kosst Amojan): *:Lano ka'la bo'shar lanu no'vala, pahrom carana mokado ba'jah. Ko'se nusso ma'kora kajani... lano ka'la Kosst Amojan. *'Garak': "In all den Jahren meines Exils stellte ich mir vor, wie es sein würde wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Ich dachte sogar daran, hier wieder zu wohnen. Zusammen mit Mila. Aber jetzt ist sie tot und dieses Haus wird gleich in einen Haufen Schutt und Asche verwandelt und mein Cardassia ist Geschichte." Kira: "Dann kämpfen sie für ein neues Cardassia." Garak: "Ich habe noch einen besseren Grund, Commander. Rache." *'Winn' (liest erneut aus dem Buch des Kosst Amojan um die Pah-Geister zu rufen): *:Meek rak dorrah Pah-wran... Yelim cha ono kosst amojan... shay ta- hel ter-rah no'vala de-ram... aka'lu far che... Links und Verweise Gaststars * Rosalind Chao als Keiko O'Brien * Jeffrey Combs als Weyoun * Salome Jens als Gründerin * Penny Johnson als Kasidy Yates * Andrew J. Robinson als Elim Garak * Casey Biggs als Damar * Marc Alaimo als Dukat * Aron Eisenberg als Nog * J.G. Hertzler als Martok * Barry Jenner als William Ross * Deborah Lacey als Sarah Sisko * Julianna McCarthy als Mila * Hana Hatae als Molly O'Brien * James Darren als Vic Fontaine * Louise Fletcher als Winn * Mel Johnson, Jr. als Broca * Greg Ellis als Ekoor * Cyndi Pass als Ginger * Kevin Scott Allen als Jem'Hadar * Christopher Halsted als Jem'Hadar-Erster * Judi Durand als Cardassianische Computerstimme * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise Das, was du zuruecklaesst, Teil I en:What You Leave Behind es:What You Leave Behind fr:What You Leave Behind nl:What You Leave Behind